Spätsommer
by Argendriel
Summary: An Tagen wie diesen scheint nichts so nah und zugleich doch so weit entfernt zu sein.Drabbleartige Geschichte. Pairing: leicht angedeutetes HijikataxSouji


Hm. Hmmmm. Vielleicht wirkt das hier etwas seltsam. Oder auch nicht. Ich habe angefangen zu schreiben- unter der ständigen Berieselung von ein paar Liedern aus den PMK OST, von denen ich fand, dass sie wahnsinnig gut passten. Ich habe also geschrieben, habe versucht, die Wörter möglichst gut aufeinander abzustimmen (was mir allerdings nicht zu vollständiger Zufriedenheit gelungen ist) und auf einmal war es halb drei Uhr morgens vorbei und ich dachte: Hoppla, wo ist die Zeit hin?

Na ja, zur Geschichte selbst: In den ersten Momenten wirkt sie auf mich etwas experimentell, dann aber eher wie ein längeres Drabble. shrug Entscheidet, was ihr selbst davon haltet.

Disclaimer: PMK gehört nicht mir und ich kriege hier nichts für, dummerweise. Nanae Chrono gehört es, und wahrscheinlich auch den Leuten, die für das Anime verantwortlich sind. Und denen, die Peacemaker sonst noch so vermarkten. Ich gehöre nicht zu denen. Sonst gäbe es längst eine Susumu-Actionfigur.

Pairing: Leichtes Hijikata/Souji. Wie auch nicht, die sind schließlich fast ein Canon-Pairing.

POV: Wechselt vier Mal.

Warnings: hm. Leichte Spoiler. Angst. Gilt Melancholie als eigene Warnung?

Typ: Etwas Drabble-artiges

-------Spätsommer-----

Die Gräser wiegen sanft in der Brise des Spätsommertages. Die Sonne taucht die Welt in goldenes Licht und über die Menschen und Tieren hat sich eine große Ruhe gesenkt. Es wirkt als wolle die Zeit einen Moment lang innehalten- es ist, als ob sie Atem holt, um ihren steten Lauf umso schneller wieder aufzunehmen.

An Tagen wie diesen scheint nichts so nah und zugleich doch so weit entfernt zu sein.

Der Page schüttelt ein Tuch aus und hängt es mit einigen Mühen über eine Leine.

Er mag die herrschende Stille nicht, die eigentlich beruhigend sein sollte. An Tagen wie diesen hat er mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder in der Sonne gelegen. Gespielt. Gelacht.

Die Stille erinnert ihn daran, dass er das Lachen seines Vaters nur noch in seinen Erinnerungen hören kann. Sein Bruder lacht nicht mehr sehr oft, und wenn er lacht wirkt es gekünstelt. Angestrengt.

Er mag den lauen Wind, der die Äste der Bäume träge hin und her schaukeln lässt nicht. Die Berührungen seiner Mutter waren immer sanft und warm gewesen.

Der Windhauch erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Mutter ihm nie wieder übers Haar streichen wird.

Er mag das Gefühl der Trägheit nicht. Er fühlt sich gelähmt und einsam. Und er befürchtet, dass er wirklich hilflos ist und im entscheidenden Moment nichts auszurichten vermag. Es befällt ihn die Ahnung dass es für seine Rache noch nicht stark genug ist.

An Tagen wie diesen hat Tetsunosuke Ichimura Angst vor seiner Schwäche.

Die warmen, doch nicht glühend heißen Strahlen sind wohltuend für den Anführer des ersten Korps. Sein Haustier auf dem Schoß und eine Tüte mit Süßigkeiten neben sich wendet er sein Gesicht der Sonne zu und versucht, die Wärme in sich aufzunehmen. Doch während ihm ein solcher Augenblick der Ruhe neue Energie schenkt, bringt es ihn auch zum Nachdenken.

Bald ist der Sommer vorüber. Und er stellt sich die Frage, wie viele solcher Momente er noch erleben wird.

Nächstes Jahr noch ein paar Mal? - Wahrscheinlich.

Das Jahr darauf? - Vielleicht.

Und das Folgende?

Er fragt sich nicht, weil jeder in der Shinsengumi mit dem Tod im Einsatz rechnen muss.

Er fragt sich, weil er an Tagen wie diesen, an denen er sich von seinen Hustenanfällen erholen kann mehr denn je einsieht, dass er krank ist.

Ernsthaft krank? – Sicher.

Tödlich?

Er ahnt, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit mehr bleibt, und dass er sich durch kein Geschick im Schwertkampf retten kann. Das, was er kann und worin er zu den Besten zählt wird ihm nicht helfen können.

An Tagen wie diesen hat Soujiro Okita Angst vor seiner Schwäche.

In den Raum sickert gedämpftes Licht, die Hitze des gesamten Tages hat sich hier gestaut, die Luft im Zimmer ist stickig. Der Raum ist von der Außenwelt angeschnitten, eine tiefere, düstere Stille inmitten der tiefen Ruhe, die über Allem liegt.

Der Ninja schläft, nachdem er mehrere Nächte in Folge gearbeitet hat. Er schläft unruhig, durch die Wärme und durch die Träume.

Sein Versagen während seiner Aufträge. Man hatte sein Gesicht gesehen. Seine Tote Schwester, grausam zugerichtet. Wut, Angst, Scham, Verzweiflung, Trauer. Emotionen, die er nicht zeigen kann/will/darf.

Kann er sie wirklich nicht zeigen? Oh doch, er kann. Wut. Trauer. Verzweiflung. Schmerz.

Will er sie nicht zeigen? Nein, weil er nicht darf.

Wirklich?

Will er nicht oder darf er nicht?

Er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nichts mehr. Warum keine Gefühle? Warum keine Bestätigung von seiner Schwester? Warum seine Schwester, und nicht er? Die Luft ist stickig, schwül. Der Wind dringt nicht bis in den Raum vor. Die Stille ist erdrückend.

Warum nicht er?

Weil er es niemals geschafft hätte. Deshalb musste seine Schwester gehen. Er wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen. Seine Schuld. Nur durch sein Versagen wurde Ayumu in ihren Tod geschickt. Er kann nichts. Niemanden beschützen. Seine Arbeit fehlerfrei durchführen. Für niemanden sterben.

An Tagen wie diesen hat Susumu Yamazaki Angst vor seiner Schwäche.

Die Luft wird von einem Shinai zerteilt. Wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Der Vizekommandant übt um die Stille zu vertreiben. Es ist ungewohnt, nicht von ständigem Lärm umgeben zu sein. Tetsunosuke, der Tee verschüttet. Kondo, der mit ihm plaudert. Souji, der ihn nur zu gerne neckt.

Sein Husten.

Ein ungewollter Gedanke.

Er übt, um sich abzulenken. Er weiß, dass er nicht die Augen verschließen kann. Aber wenn er beginnt, nachzudenken erkennt er seine Ohnmacht. Und diese Erkenntnis beraubt ihn jeglicher Hoffnung, lässt ihn verzweifeln. Er kämpft, sie alle kämpfen und der Ausgang ist ungewiss. Doch einen Kampf wird er verlieren. Er wird eine geliebte Person nicht beschützen können, in einem Kampf, der nicht in seiner Hand liegt. Die Schläge des Shinai durchbrechen die Stille nur kurz.

Souji wird alleine kämpfen müssen. Alleine wird seine Kraft versiegen. Alleine wird er verlieren. Es gibt nicht, was er dagegen tun kann.

An Tagen wie diesen hat Toshizo Hijikata Angst vor seiner Schwäche.

----

Wie man sieht gibt es in dieser Geschichte Vier verschiedene Auffassungen von Schwäche? Na? Wer kann sie mir nennen?

Bitte auch um Reviews §


End file.
